7 choses que je déteste de toi
by Marici
Summary: Flavien vit les 7 péchés capitaux au travers de son amour désespéré pour Brad...
1. L'envie

**Titre :** 7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture : **25 janvier 2006

**Défi :** Un couple, les 7 péchés capitaux… de Caro.

**Couple :** Flavien/Brad

**Disclaimer **: Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça, je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Note :** Le titre détourné ne m'appartient pas (le film 10 Things I Hate About You).

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… L'Envie**

Je te déteste tellement avec ta façon de tu te faire désirer sans le savoir !

De te rester dans ton coin, silencieux, à peut-être te foutre de mon malheur qui sait. Rien de très alarmant pour toi.

Et moi, pauvre con, je t'observe discrètement toujours et encore.

Dans ma tête, c'est le bordel, des images malsaines, des désirs refoulés pour cet amour récent, trop de fantasmes qui s'acharnent à me déstabiliser, à me faire virer débile. Oui, je suis fou, je le convoite tellement. Je voudrai tant qu'il soit près de moi.

Chaleur enivrante qui saisit mon corps, qui fait emballer mon cœur, qui me faire divaguer sur lui, en mouille mon pantalon. Une bosse présente qui se dresse, signe d'une excitation à sa vue.

Est-ce normal que je le fixe, trop désemparé pour réaliser que c'est déjà perdu d'avance ? Que je fixe en espérant l'inaccessible ? Que je fixe la seule personne, ici, qui m'a été bloqué l'accès à lui, jusqu'à présent ?

Je te déteste tellement quand je t'aime alors que je serai sensé t'haïr !


	2. L'avarice

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… L'Avarice**

Je te déteste surtout quand tu penses que je veux te faire du mal, que je voudrais m'éloigner de toi, quand cela est tout le contraire !

J'ai besoin d'une présence près de moi, je suis pratiquement incapable de vivre sans.

Besoin de lui.

Je le veux.

Comme un oxygène précieux alors que je me sens oppresser de la gorge, besoin d'inhaler de l'air à nouveau, qu'il me fasse la respiration artificielle…

Je le voudrais tellement pour moi, près de moi. À me faire serrer contre lui, effleurer ses lèves doucement. Une présence rassurante que je ne garderais que pour moi tout seul. J'aurais la propriété V.I.P, personne d'autre que moi ne l'aurais.

Privilégié à partager un sentiment particulier avec lui. Seulement nous deux.

Je te déteste surtout quand tu fais exprès de jouer avec mes sentiments à l'aveuglette.


	3. La colère

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… La colère**

Je te déteste trop quand tu me fais du mal en m'ignorant.

J'ai l'impression d'exploser, que mon ventre est une bombe à retardement. Je ne me reconnais plus, non.

Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je l'aime ?

Pourquoi m'ignore-t-il ?

Pourquoi ça me fait mal de le voir ?

Pourquoi mes pensées doivent être toujours dirigées vers lui ?

Pourquoi pense-t-il que je veux le frapper à chaque fois que je le vois, quand je voudrais juste lui sauter dessus ?

Pourquoi je l'aime aussi ?

Je suis qu'un crétin incapable de lui dire mes sentiments, je suis crétin, crétin, crétin…

Je suis restreint dans mes options. Le choix d'avouer est si dur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de la réponse. J'abandonne mes tentatives, je ne peux me résigner à me départir de ce poids d'amour qui me pèse atrocement. Je suis un idiot.

Je veux lui dire, par-dessus tout, mais je bloque tout le temps. Je n'aime pas ça, mais mon corps est capricieux et égoïste, ma tête indépendante. Maudit moi…

J'hais ça, j'ai envie de tout détruire, tout de moi ! La rage cogne dans mes veines, elle transporte un sang plein d'émotions et de rancœur envers moi.

Je te déteste trop quand tu ne vois pas combien je donnerais pour te dire je t'aime moi non plus.


	4. L'orgeuil

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… L'orgueil**

Je te déteste énormément quand tu me fais perdre tout mon sang froid et que je me retrouve pathétique et rougissant devant toi.

Bon, ok, on se calme, c'est rien que de laisser échapper quelques mots. Mais c'est gêêêêênant ces mots, maudit ! S'ouvrir à un autre, ça me met mal à l'aise, comme si on pourrait m'utiliser avec ça, abuser de mon béguin pour lui.

Il y a un stress qui s'accumule en moi. Mon estomac se tord, je meurs, je fonds sous une chaleur torride et exquise. Mais je ne peux pas me résigner.

Pourtant, je suis en train de m'avancer vers lui, à oublier la douleur de l'angoisse qui me détruit, qui rends mon ventre en bouillie.

Qu'est que je suis encore en train de faire ? Pourquoi je suis encore en train de tenter d'amasser du courage, quand celui-ci est en voie de disparition dans ma vie ?

Ah non, non pas vrai… je ne suis pas en train d'ouvrir la bouche… pas à lui demander de lui parler… OH MON DIEU ! NOOON !... pas en train de lui dire que je….

Non, finalement, coupé par l'appel du souper.

Fiou, sauvé par la cloche, ego !

Je te déteste énormément quand tu ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre et que tu t'en vas, indifférent. Et que moi, je n'aurais que le goût de fondre en larmes et de me rouler en petite boule.


	5. La gourmandise

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… La gourmandise **

Je te déteste avec autant de conviction que je le peux, quand tu fais tout pour que je tombe sous ton charme, en bel idiot que je suis. Mais tu l'ignores encore.

Je me rends compte alors de la grandeur de ma gaffe, que je suis passé à deux doigts de lui dire.

Il mange très normalement pourtant, fixant son assiette impassible. Comme ça, il ne me regardait pas.

Mon estomac a été si tordu qu'il n'avait plus faim, il se contenterait d'une autre sorte de buffet. Je n'ose plus toucher à ma nourriture. Ma faim s'est longuement et doucement transformé en un sombre désir de le voir manger comme si ça pourrait être moi.

Bon, oui, je le sais très bien que c'est un fantasme cliché, mais je trouve ça alléchant.

Je suis tellement stupide, il est trop beau comme ça, il voudra jamais de moi…

Et pourquoi j'ai encore fais une connerie ? Pourquoi je suis allé le revoir en soirée pour lui parler de mon amour ?

Je te déteste avec autant de conviction que je le peux, quand tu ne me réponds pas à mon _''Je t'aime''_ et que, louche dans ta réaction, tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes.


	6. La luxure

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… La Luxure**

Je te déteste en tout point quand tu m'entraînes dans le dortoir, dans un élan passionnel. Mais dans le fond, je te sentais incertain.

Je me sens complètement en transe sous ses douces caresses. Moment succulent. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce moment puisse se réaliser.

Je le savoure lentement, en aillant peine à croire que je suis en train de lui retirer son chandail.

C'est trop magnifique.

Tout se passe merveilleusement bien, ce que je t'aime.

J'aime admirer ton corps dénudé sur le mien.

J'aime comment tu frôles ma peau, ma peau qui a des frissons incroyables,

J'aime comment tu m'embrasses.

J'aime comment tu me prends.

J'aime comment tu bouges.

J'aime te sentir et te libérer en moi.

Ce que tu es beau. Je suis comblé. Je me sens tellement bien, ça n'a pas d'allure, ça n'a pas de sens, c'est un vrai rêve.

J'aurais crié tout ce que tu me faisais comme effet, mais je n'aurais pas eu assez de voix. Je n'aurais pas eu assez d'un seul corps pour te le démontrer physiquement. Transi, tu m'as réchauffé d'une tiédeur rassurante et douillette. Blasé, j'ai retrouvé un peu de joie dans cette soirée grâce à toi.

Mais tout le reste allait être inversé… quelle malchance je porte en moi ? Pourquoi me je trouve dans une telle situation ?

Je te déteste en tout point quand on a terminé nos ébats. Et que tu es tout en sueur, les cheveux mouillés et tu me donne un dernier baiser… mmm… je déteste en tout point ta beauté finalement.


	7. La paresse

**7 Choses Que Je Déteste De Toi… La Paresse**

Je te déteste plus que tout quand tu es encore distant avec moi. Malgré tout. Même après toute cette intimité partagée.

Il se recouche, épuisé par tout ça, les yeux fermés. Plus rien. Inquiet de cette réaction, je lui demande, avec une véritable gêne :

- Je te plais pas ?

- Beaucoup…

Je me tus un moment, mal à l'aise et paniqué de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Je finis par ajouter :

- Euh… qu'est que tu as alors ?

- Rien.

Réponse tranchante, il se retourna sur le côté pour essayer de dormir, comme si je ne l'intéressais plus.

- Mais…

- Laisse, tu veux pas savoir...

La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, je ne suis pas quoi lui répondre, ébranlé par son attitude froide. Comme un coup de poing qui ne tardais à venir.

- Tu le prendra pas, tu vas encore m'en vouloir.

Il ne dit rien puis quelques minutes dans le silence plus tard, il s'endormit. Je me trouvais dans une situation passablement désagréable. Il me ronflait presque en face, la bave aux coins des lèvres, pendant que je me faisais du souci. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'en eu assez. Je le brassai un peu pour le réveiller et je lui lançai :

- Là, tu vas me dire ce que t'as !

Voici le coup de poing. Encore endormi, il me répondit imperturbablement :

- Je ne t'aime pas, ok ! Avant oui, c'est vrai que je t'aimais, mais tu m'as trop fait mal par le passé pour que je puisse encore avoir de sentiments pour toi… Je t'aimerai plus… Alors, laisse-moi dormir !

Lui, il retourne dans son sommeil. Moi, je reste assis, incrédule.

Je ME déteste plus que tout de ne pouvoir que t'aimer.

* * *

><p>Si seulement je pourrais te détester aussi…<p>

Si seulement tu savais comme je me déteste de ne pas être avec toi…

Si seulement tu aurais pas pu me détester toi aussi…

Je t'aime trop pour te détester.


End file.
